A. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is motion simulators. More particularly and in the preferred embodiment, the invention is a motion simulator which provides (1) full 360 degree roll capability combined with forward/backward, lateral, and up/down motion, (2) size that permits portability, (3) and simple, reliable operation. The motion system is controlled externally by a preprogrammed set of commands executed by an external Processing Unit. The motion system will seat multiple rows of passengers and when combined with a visual display system and sound system, will provide a complete simulation environment to the passengers.
As a motion simulator, this invention is used to provide motion sensations to passengers riding inside the simulator. This motion simulator is used primarily in entertainment applications, such as in amusement parks. During operation the passengers ride inside a capsule, observing a visual scene on a display screen at the front of the capsule and hearing sound from speakers placed inside the capsule. The motion simulator moves the capsule in synchronization with the displayed visual scene, greatly enhancing the realism and quality of the entertainment experience.
B. Description of Related Art
It is desirable in providing a simulation environment to provide physical motion to the passengers. This motion adds to the realism of the simulation experience. A variety of motion devices have been developed to meet this need. Degrees of movement within motion simulators has traditionally been described in terms of the number of "degrees of freedom" (DOF). A 3-DOF motion base would provide heave (up and down), roll (tipping down on either side) and pitch (tipping down in the front or the back). A 4-DOF motion base would add surge (linear forward and backward) with a 6-DOF motion base adding sway (twisting the front or rear sideways) and linear sideways movement. Generally, the prior art devices fall into one of three categories, which can be classified as pivot type, bench type and sled type simulators.
Pivot type simulators typically use actuators positioned underneath the motion platform. Seats for passengers ar placed on top of the platform. Sometimes these seats are enclosed in a compartment, sometimes the these seats are open as within a theater. Movement within a pivot type simulator depends on the particular design, with 3, 4, and 6-DOF motion systems available. Pivot type simulators generally are complicated devices with a large number of mechanical actuator components requiring extensive control systems because each movement requires a coordinated movement of all the actuators of the platform.
Bench type simulators are available in a variety of forms, with the most common being a row of seats which can move up and down, tilt from side to side, and tip toward the front or the back. In some variations, the individual seats have limited independent, synchronized shaking motion as well. Most bench type simulators have open seats with imagery projected onto a fixed screen in a theater type environment.
Sled type simulators come in a large variety of forms but all tend to move the passenger compartment by pitching, down on either side, and/or tipping, up or down in the front or back. Typically sled type simulators operate in a bowl, on a track or on a pivot point. These devices are the closest to the traditional amusement park or arcade rides and may or may not be combined with a imagery system as a part of the simulation.
There have also been designs for simulators based on suspending the passenger compartment from above, whereby actuators suspended from a frame support and control the movement of the passenger compartment. The inventors know of no production models or patents for this type of motion system simulator but believe such a design may exist.
The following patents describe inventions which constitute the most pertinent prior art that the applicant is aware of.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,256, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material that is disclosed therein, to Trumbull describes an amusement ride that uses three hydraulic rams that can tilt the passenger frame or move it up or down.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,140, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material that is disclosed therein, to Fogerty describes a ride assembly for simulating travel that uses carriage members to provide pitching and rolling, in limited degrees, to a passenger housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,236, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material that is disclosed therein, to Czarnecki describes a trip motion simulator which provides motion to a people-holding capsule by supporting the capsule on pitch and roll cradles, with the cradles themselves mounted on a platform that permits fore and aft as well as side to side motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,470, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material that is disclosed therein, to Astroth et al. describes a system for adding realism to video display which uses a platform mechanism to tilt the single passenger seat while moving the views on the video display accordingly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,945, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material that is disclosed therein, to Browning et al. describes an entertainment structure in which the seats in an auditorium are tilted and rotated to enhance the visual presentation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,128, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material that is disclosed therein, to Wachsmuth et al. describes a spatial disorientation trainer-flight simulator which uses a cockpit gimbaled on three independently controlled axes, ie., pitch, roll and yaw, revolving about a planetary axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,129, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material that is disclosed therein, to Newman et al. describes a simulation device in which a passenger cabin is mounted on a pivoting structure providing pivoting and pitching motion to the passenger, under passenger control as part of a video arcade game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,771, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material that is disclosed therein, to Nelson et al. describes a video simulation apparatus. This machine has an enclosed cockpit containing movement controls and may be occupied by one or two persons.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,162, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material that is disclosed therein, to Trumbull et al. describes an amusement ride of the type that moves and tilts passengers viewing a motion picture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,849, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material that is disclosed therein, to Hollingsworth III et al. describes a point of view motion simulator system to be used essentially for applying motion to seats within a motion picture theater.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,878, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material that is disclosed therein, to Wuu describes a movie theater where the seats are attached to a movable platform which provides tilting motion to participants of the ride.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,933, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material that is disclosed therein, to Watkins et al. describes a seat base motion controller for providing seat motion for seat motion systems used in amusement rides and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,932, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material that is disclosed therein, to Yamaguchi describes an amusement apparatus based on a rotary capsule which holds one or two individuals and performs rotary motions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,352, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material that is disclosed therein, to Denne describes a simulator mechanism that provides 6-degrees of freedom in motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,150, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material that is disclosed therein, to Carlos et al. describes a flight simulator utilizing a sphere assembly mounted on a pedestal. The sphere and pedestal are both moveable under the control of motion actuation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,247, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material that is disclosed therein, to Barr et al. describes a ride attraction which provides motion for a number of vehicles within a large stationary domed projection screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,875, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material that is disclosed therein, to Trumbull describes a method for generating supplemental motion in simulator.